Kaname Kuran
Kaname is the first son/ancestor of Haruka and Juuri. He is Amber, Yuki's and Nicholas's older brother. He is Amber's wife and the father of her two children. is a Pureblood vampire and Head of the Kuran family, one of the seven remaining Pure-blood families. He is also one of the progenitors of the Vampires and the first Kuran, making his estimated age over 10,000 years old. Appearance Kaname has red-brown eyes. He has brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are usually calm and tranquil, though with Amber, he is usually seen with a small smile. Kaname is one of the tallest vampires in the Night Class, and has a lean-build. As Head of the Kuran family, he also dresses formally most of the time. Kaname wears the standard Night Class uniform; a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes. He also wears a tie pin over his tie. Almost all the girls in the Day Class (including a few Night Class vampires) find him attractive. Personality Kaname is generally a calm, elegant, stoic and authoritative individual. However, he becomes a completely different person with Yuki and Amber; to they, Kaname is very gentle and warm. He loves Amber and their children a great deal. Always wanting to protect them. Power & Ability Like all Pureblood vampires, Kaname has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable.However, in the manga, he has stated that when his mind wanders he "loses control," as seen when he accidentally burns a hole in the wall (in the manga) and a tree (in the anime), both barely missing Takuma, and also shatters a window. Like all vampires, he also has enchanced strength and super speed. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities: *Telekinesis. *Erasing memories. *Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages and a wolf from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran Mansion. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person and wields his telekinetic powers. *Transformation of his body into a weapon. *Controlling Bloody Rose through his voice. *Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will. *Changing the physicality of his body i.e. changing his body into an infant. *Manipulate another Pure-blood (hiding Toma inside his familiar). *Ability to turn a Pure-blood vampire into a human. History Kaname Kuran is the ancestor of the Kuran clan, one of the founders of the vampire race. He lived alongside another mysterious ancestor known as The Hooded Woman. This woman tossed her heart into a blazing furnace in order to forge weapons which kill vampires. Artemis, The Bloody Rose, and all the other weapons used by the Hunter's Association were born from The Hooded Woman's sacrifice. Soon after, her body cracked and shattered into a million pieces. Having witnessed this, Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber, seeing no more reason to live until a few thousand years later, when he would be awakened to become the new parent. Kaname was awoken by his descendant, Rido Kuran, who had sacrificed the life of an innocent baby (Amber's biological brother,Nicholas).Rido had intended on devouring Kaname, however, this backfired, as a starved Kaname attacked and drained him. Rido was later held by the council for protection. Weapon Kaname wields an anti-vampire sword and was the original wielder of the Bloody Rose and Artemis. Relationships Amber Kuran- His sister and Yuki's older sister. He took her with him after Juuri and Haruka died. He is very protective of her and she is his wife, mother of his two children. Has been with her since. Yuki Kuran- She is his older sister. He took her sister/descendant and left yuki with Headmaster Cross. He is not someone she opens up to and doesn't talk to him very much. He is cold and distant towards her. Juuri- Kaname is Juri and Haruka's "third child", the child before Amber and Yuki. Despite the fact that he is not her original son, Juri doesn't resent Kaname in any way. She loved Kaname as a mother and often sent him to play with the cheerful Takuma, playfully hoping that Kaname would be inspired to be a less serious child. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Amber and Yuki. Haruka Kuran- Kaname doesn't seem to interact with Haruka a lot and doesn't seem to treat him as a father,calling him by his name rather than calling him oto-san (a respectful word/title for a father). But even if Kaname treats him that way, Haruka still loves him like his own son. When Haruka was killed by Rido, Kaname seemed to care for Haruka and was even seen attempting to get revenge for him when he died. Rido Kuran- Rido became Kaname's master after Rido awakened the ancestor from his eternal slumber. Rido found himself unable to control the ancestor who became too strong.When the ancestor Kaname devoured Rido upon awakening, Rido retreated. Nicholas Kuran- Kaname's younger brother and descendant. He was sacrificed to awaken Kaname. They have a high tolerence for each other but put aside their differences where their sister's safeties are concerned. Category:Male Category:Ancestor Category:Prince Category:King Category:Brother Category:Son Category:Father Category:Uncle